Mobile devices have evolved greatly in the past few decades. For example, today a typical mobile device is capable of performing an array of different functionalities. However, there remains a problem with security in mobile devices. Despite significant advances in mobile technology, maintaining an appropriate level of security has not been easy. Typically, mobile devices rely on passwords for security. However, passwords have become increasingly easier to overcome.